


No Words Left to Say (Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Timeline Mashup, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: Tom Riddle是一个思想成熟的人，绝对不会产生掐死Ginny Weasley的想法。





	No Words Left to Say (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Words Left to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336447) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



Harry 正忙着找金色飞贼，然后他听见 Ginny 压低了声音嘀咕道， “ 他是认真的吗？ ” 。

这大概是一种让他分心的策略，他想，但是刚才他已经赢了两轮他们追求手之间的对决，并且如果 Ginny 赢了这局的话，他也能接受输和她的得瑟。

于是 Harry 调转扫帚飞向她。 “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 他在瞪我。 ”Ginny 呻吟道。 “ 我的皮肤真的能感受到那种感觉。也许某一天他能成功用眼睛施索命咒，没有人能证明是他杀了我。 ”

“ 我会为你报仇的。 ”Harry 答道，翻了个白眼。他往下看向地面，但 Tom 根本就没有在看他们。他只是在和 Ron 说话， Ron 好像发现了什么有趣的东西。这景象让 Harry 忍不住微笑。当他的朋友们和平共处时，他总是觉得很开心。在他把注意力转回 Ginny 时， Tom 抬头看向他。他说了些什么，但 Harry 分辨不出。他掉头飞走了，因为毫无疑问他肯定是在笑话他。 Tom 假笑了一下，但不是他平时不高兴或者生气时的假笑。

“ 看到了吗？他没有在瞪你。 ”

“ 他当然没有。 ”Ginny 沉重地说。

 

*

 

“ 如果你不杀我的妹妹，我会真的很开心，兄弟。 ”Ron Weasley 说道，没有意识到他重复了他妹妹的话。他努力了，但还是没能成功加入 Harry 和 Ginny 之间友好的追球手比赛，然后现在 Tom 不得不留在这跟他说话。如果不是因为他不呆在这的话， Weasley 们会过的分外舒坦，他早八辈子就离开了。

“ 我不明白你的意思。 ”Tom 答道，语气平静，友好。

Tom Riddle ，绝大部分 Hogwarts 学生都知道他，他是一个聪明的学生，一个毫无瑕疵的好人，尽管他是 Slytherin ，但大家都觉得他是一个乐于助人的学生主席。

“ 她是一个优秀的追球手。在 Harry 离开后，她只能在这个位置上当一年，真是太令人遗憾了。 ”

实际上，她现在不能马上从扫帚上摔下来，摔断脖子，真是太遗憾了。

Ginny Weasley 在偷偷看他， Tom 想，抬头盯着在魁地奇球场上飞来飞去的两个人。本应该是追捕金色飞贼的比赛，他们两个却在那大笑，还互相绕着对方转。

在他意识到 Weasley 们对 Harry 的情绪有帮助后，他就违心地鼓励 Harry 跟他们来往。他们家可怕的生育数量打消了 Tom 对于家庭的全部兴趣，但却助长了 Harry 想要一个孩子的想法。这激怒了他，明明 Harry 只跟自己呆在一起就能满足，但他却还想要交更多朋友。最后 Tom 妥协了 Harry 喜欢其他人的陪伴的事实。不过这么多年以来他最喜欢的陪伴依旧是自己，这安抚了他。即使 Harry 冒昧地去 Weasley 家度假，他也会先跟 Tom 庆祝，或者找个理由拉他一起去。

他原本以为 Weasley 们或多或少是没有威胁的， Harry 把他们看作是收养他的兄弟姐妹之类的。然后荷尔蒙的旋风来了， Tom 发现 Ginny 对 Harry 产生了超出家人的感情。神经。 Harry 可以说他对她只是普通的朋友关系，但他渐渐花更多的时间与 Weasley 一家呆在一块，而不是缠着 Tom 。

Ron 叹了口气， Tom 感觉被冒犯了，他对 Harry 的朋友所做的任何事都有这种感觉。

“ 看，我知道我在浪费时间，但你该考虑给 Harry 一点空间。你是他生命中最重要的人，行，随便，但人都有自己的生理需求， Harry 也是。 ”

“ 他可以在不建立爱情关系的情况下满足这些需求。 ” 如果 Harry 是那种只走肾不走心的人就接近完美了。虽然 Tom 也讨厌他那样，但那比跟什么人陷入爱河要好的多。

Tom 已经下定决心要通过友谊的纽带把 Harry 和他绑在一起，但现在离他们从 Hogwarts 毕业还有两个月，他们之间的友谊还不够深。他曾见过不止一次别人友谊破裂，当其中一个认为伴侣比最好的朋友值得更多的关注时。从约会开始，然后是婚姻，再然后生子，并且，操，他知道 Harry 非常想要一个 ——

羽毛笔掉在手上，墨迹沾湿了他的魔咒论文。

无法忍受。他曾找办法疏远那些 Harry 感兴趣的人，但 Weasley 们超出了范畴。他和 Harry 在第一年达成共识，如果 Tom 对他宠爱的红头发们动什么手脚， Harry 就会知道，尤其是如果 Ginny 死了，喉咙上有一圈掐痕的话。

Ron 低头瞟了一眼羽毛笔，很明智地选择了闭嘴，但他很愚蠢地选择了将谈话继续下去。 “ 你知道他的，他想要， ”Ron 摆摆手， “ 嗯，所有东西。他父母曾有过的，以及他从未有过的。 ”

Tom 撇了撇嘴，脸拉了下来。当 Harry 亲密的朋友特别了解他真实的一面时真是太讨厌了。无论如何，现在没有人会在附近听到他们的谈话。他可以在半小时后，他们回城堡吃晚餐时，再做他的好学生。 “ 我知道。贪得无厌。 ”

“ 这是生活。 ”Ron 耸肩道。

“ 未来计划里不包括爱情是可能的。我的计划里就不会有爱情。 ”

“ 那是因为你不会爱。 ”Ron 的注意力再次转向天空，时间长到 Tom 希望他去看比赛，而不是跟他搭话。很不幸，他继续道： “ 我以前想过很久，你唯一脱离计划的事就是统治世界。 ”

Tom 立刻把注意集中到 Ron 身上，怒火迅速燃烧起来： “ 你敢 ——”

“ 然后我意识到，如果可以的话，你会和 Harry 约会，不只是因为你对他的占有欲，防备他跟其他人交朋友。你爱上他了。 ”

愤怒，他感觉到愤怒，而不是紧张或者窒息。没有人会信 Ron ，他就是个傻子。 Harry 会 ——“ 我想你马上把这个想法告诉他了？ ”

“ 不，我没有。 ”Ron 说，措辞小心翼翼。 “ 虽然你是个混蛋，我恨你，但我不会那样做。 ”

多亏了 Gryffindor 的荣誉感。

真好。

“ 挺好，看起来你的小脑子跟平常一样智商低。 ”

Ron 没理他。 “ 并且，我不能告诉他。我是指，如果我这样做一不小心把你们俩撮合到一起去了呢？我永远不会原谅我自己。 ”

Tom 翻了个白眼： “ 那不可能发生的。 ”

“ 你确定？ ”

“ 我很确定。 ”Tom 答道。如果 Harry 在性向上有一点点弱点的话，他早就会抓住了。很不幸， “ 他是直的。 ”

“ 我也是，但我不会跟我最好的兄弟制定人生计划。然而 Harry 是准备帮你统治魔法部之类的。而且每次我提到要搬出去，到我自己的房子，他总是耸耸肩说他来不了。 ”

如果Tom住在陋居这种小破屋里，他也会想搬出去的。Harry曾设法拖着他在那里过了两次圣诞，远远超出了他的需要。相反的是Harry父母留给他的小但精巧的巫师房子，他们已经尽早搬了进去 （非法地，在他们分别十一和十二的时候，完全离开了寄养家庭，但他们对外称他们是去年夏天才搬过去的）。

“ 当然不是这样。我们刚找到我们自己的房子。他花了一整个夏天的时间装饰他的卧室，还把其他的房间偷偷装成红色和金色的。去你那里就浪费了。 ”

“Riddle 。 ”Ron 绝望地说。

“ 你听起来像你妈妈。 ”

“ 我现在感觉跟我妈一样。听着，我不是为了帮你才说这些的。我说这些的目的是，如果你们俩毕业了还没想清楚你们那些破事，你们就会进入一个更大的紊乱的，相互依存的循环，一旦他跟魔法部的人调情，你就会发火，而他会感到难过或者很懵。就直接 …… 长吻他。带他去帕笛芙夫人茶馆。给他一支玫瑰，跟他说你爱他。做点什么，让我以后不用盯着我妹妹的后背，怕你为她和 Harry 之间不知道会发展成什么的关系对她下手。 ”

Tom 有种 Ron 等了好长时间终于能把这些话说出来的感觉。

“ 一旦我们之间的友谊毁了，你就是 Harry 最亲密的人了。 ”

“ 我不认为有什么东西可以破坏你们之间的友谊。我最后一次尝试是在一年级的时候，并且目前我还没有打算让那具阴尸复活。 ”

但 Ron 错了 —— 有些事几乎毁了他们之间的友情。也许 Ron 已经忘了在一，三，四，和六年级的几个周，他和 Harry 闹的很僵。或者也许只是他太 Gryffindor 了，把那些事忘了。 Tom 会替他记住的。

“ 就考虑一下吧，行吗？ ”

“ 没什么可考虑的。你对我感情的脑补是荒谬的，但如果我听到你向任何人大肆宣扬这件事，你不会有机会活到去担心你妹妹的。 ”Tom 站起身，拍掉任何可能沾到他长袍上的泥土，把东西放回书包。

“ 你真是个讨人喜欢的人， Riddle 。 ”

“Harry 也这么想的，谢谢。 ”

Tom 从他肩膀上扔了一个无声地恶咒，试图在走开时感到一种满足感。 Ron 会在一分钟后体会到它的威力的。这应该使他开心。相反，他有种奇怪的空虚感。离开的时候，他听到身后的欢呼声。 Harry 抓住了金色飞贼。有笑声，揶揄声，（红头发和黑头发紧紧缠在一起，当他们拥抱的时候，这种景象 Tom 看过一百万次，但现在当他看不到的时候他最生气）， Ron 对于晚餐大声的抱怨声， Harry 在说着什么，他听不太清楚，然后 ——

“ 等等我， Tom ！ ”

Tom 准备好再一次见 Harry 同时祝贺 Ginny 的飞行，但当他回头的时候，只有 Harry 正跑向他。两个 Weasley 落在后面， Ginny 拿着她和 Harry 的扫帚朝着 Ron 恐吓地挥舞着。

“Harry 。 ”

Harry 给了回应，做了个鬼脸。 “ 对不起，我知道原来我邀请你下午跟我一起，但你被拦住了，接着 Ron 和 Ginny 问我要不要飞一会。嗯，至少你有机会写作业了？ ”

“ 我明显没有时间。 ”Tom 生气地回答道。

Harry 只是对他笑起来。 “ 这是两周后截止的吧？ ”

“ 魔咒论文， ”Tom 说， “ 需要你花大气力研究它。我怀疑你根本没做变形学作业。 ”

“ 我做完占卜作业了。 ”Harry 回击，语气里含着笑意。

“ 啊，对，你最近的梦的那个， ”Tom 回答，叹气道。 Tom 无法想象他要在占卜课和保护神奇生物课之类的选修上浪费时间，而不是选像古代魔文和数字占卜这样有用的课。但这个争论过去很久了，当他们都对彼此的论点感到厌烦时。

“Trelawney 会喜欢我的梦的。在其中一半的梦里我死了，我甚至还梦到过你一次。 ”

“ 我杀了你吗？ ”

“ 你把我从一条大蛇中救了出来，你非常勇敢，像个英雄，你甚至还握着 Gryffindor 的剑。 ”Harry 脸上的洋洋得意十分碍眼，但 Tom 挪不开视线。

“ 如果你想用英勇来羞辱我的话，你应该至少让我拿 Slytherin 的剑。 ”

“ 你已经有了 Slytherin 的几 ——”

Harry 躲开了 Tom 的推搡，大笑起来，差点跌进黑湖。 “ 我现在太兴奋了，不想坐下去吃晚餐。想跟我在湖边走走吗？ ”

“ 你在试图诱惑我吗？ ”Tom 问，转而向黑湖走去。这个湖周围有一些著名的接吻地点； Harry 经常为自己没能成功完成某些 “ 在 Hogwarts 必做的事 ” 而感到惋惜。

“ 做梦。 ”Harry 说，翻了个白眼。

这是 Tom 熟悉的那种随意的否定方式。通常情况下，这并不会让他特别生气。但今天是漫长的一天，他不得不忍受 Ron 的废话，他不得不看见 Ginny ，他发现自己陷入了一种比平时的愤怒更糟的情绪里。 Harry 继续谈论着 Gryffindor 那些八卦，谁又和谁分手了，谁又和谁在一起了。这些东西没有任何当作把柄的意义，但 Tom 一如既往地干巴巴地应和着他。

在走到湖边的半路上，他们陷入了一种惬意的沉默，那种相熟相知的老友有的那种。他们六岁时相遇； Harry 出现在他生命里的时间是没出现的两倍。

“Ron 对你说什么奇怪的话了吗？ ”Harry 终于问道，打破了沉默。 “ 你们一开始似乎相处的很好，但现在你看起来有点失落。 ”

“ 说的好像 Weasley 能影响我的情绪似的。 ”Tom 蔑视道。可笑 —— 但的确如此。

“ 是是是，他在魁地奇球杆上太矮了，根本没注意到殿下您的情绪状态。 ”Harry 大叫了一声躲开 Tom 的拳击咒。 “ 嘿！ ”

“ 我还是希望你能形成巴普洛夫条件反射。 ”

“ 不可能。我不是那种会被驯化的狗。或者变成跟其他什么的试验品一样。 ”Harry 听过这个理论很多遍，但 Tom 确定 Harry 唯一记住的只有关于魁地奇和 DADA 。他们彼此静默地走了一会，路过一群发光的鱼，直到 Harry 开口道： “ 需要我揍他吗？ ”

“ 你不会的。 ”

“ 如果他做错了什么。我是指虽然我是他那边的，但如果他真的说了混账话我会揍他，我敢肯定他右勾拳用的比我好，所以你要在那里保护我，我们可以一起把 Gryffin 和 Slytherin 搅得天翻地覆。 ”

“ 我不明白为什么我能忍受你。 ”Tom 答。但他能。真是糟糕的，讨厌的，操蛋的，人类的感情。他想恨 Harry ，但他甚至做不到责怪他。这都是 Tom 大脑里的产物。在 Harry 继续发问之前， Tom 接着说， “ 我们只是在聊天。他提到的东西让我想起来马上就是 Hogsmeade 周末了。你会带 Ginny 一起去吗？ ”

Harry 耸耸肩。 “ 我估计会碰上她，然后跟她和其他人一起喝一杯黄油啤酒。 ”

Tom 用肩撞了一下 Harry 。 Harry 不得不思考他这是什么意思。 “ 你没你看起来那么蠢。 ”

“ 我看起来很聪明。我戴着眼镜。 ”

“ 并且还穿着邋遢的袍子？ ”

“ 你属于那种完美的天才型，但我可以是那种神情恍惚的天才。 ”Harry 不擅长说谎，但他知道如何回避一个问题。 Tom 把他教的很好，但 Harry 不想回答他到底要不要跟 Ginny 一起让他感到愤怒，他也厌倦了这种愤怒。

嫉妒对他来说并不陌生。最糟糕的是他知道他不能改变现实的每一点来获得他想要的。他可以变得强大，他可以变得伟大，他会在魔法部身居高位，让整个世界都认可他。但 Tom 永远不可能剔除身体里麻瓜的那部分血液。他永远不能成为一个好人（他也从没这么想过，但在和 Harry 冷战的最糟的那段日子里，他想过如果他心里能多一点友好和善良，日子是不是会变得好些）。 Tom 永远不能成为 Ginny Weasley （虽然他也不想，但他希望能有资格抓住 Harry 的肩亲吻他，得到热情而不是困惑的回应）。

现在抛开这些想法转而逗弄 Harry 更简单。 “ 也许你能成为魁地奇天才型。这个与学习无关。 ”

“ 这是一半我喜欢魁地奇的原因。但你和 Ron 刚才并没有在聊 Hogsmeade 。 ”

“ 对，我们没有。 ” 有一千件事他可以说。 Harry 很了解他，但他总是没办法戳破 Tom 撒的谎。 Tom 擅长把人玩弄于股掌之间，但他内心的一部分考虑不这样做。他破坏性的一面让他想要又不想要，想把 Harry 变成 Harry 不想的样子。 “ 我们在谈未来。 ”

“ 他的？ ”

“ 你的。 ” 用余光， Tom 瞟到一只在湖面上滑行的夜骐。 “ 还有我的。 ”

Harry 的肩膀紧了紧，但他的语气充满了肯定，而不是怒火。 “ 你还在担心我成为傲罗吗？你知道我会没问题的，我会很小心的。 ”

“ 我知道，我说不过你。 Nott 和 Rosier 会跟你一起进这个项目。 ”

Tom 为 Harry 想把自己置于危险，来保护腐朽的巫师社会而愤怒和不解，但他允许 Harry 说服他。让他愧疚地在水晶笼子里过完一生永远不可行，但当一个傲罗？

“ 两个保姆，你真的要这么做吗？ ”Harry 问，听起来并不惊讶。

“ 你经常说他们是我最好的伙伴。或者我可以派 Malfoy 去。 ”

“ 谢谢您的贴心，伟大的 Riddle 大人。 ”Harry 发出轻柔的笑声。 “ 不过我知道你需要他呆在政治领域帮你。 ”

“ 他确实在我的十年计划中承担重要的一环。 ”

在接下来的五年，十年，二十年中， Tom 会走得更远，变得更伟大，得到的比任何人梦寐以求的都要多。然而， Ron 的话如婚礼的钟声，在他耳边敲响。多年来， Tom 训练自己照顾到 Harry 的情绪，因为不然的话， Harry 会生气，会哭。还有那些恼人的，但对 Harry 来说必不可少的人。 Tom 可以提供友情，但他给不了那种 Harry 想要的柔软的情绪。 Harry 需要一个像 Ginny 这样的人，一个把他当作猫咪幼崽疼爱的人，而不是像 Tom 这种，像蛇怪一样的爱。他努力试图装作对这种念头无所谓，但他做不到， Harry 无论如何都能看透他。

对于 Harry 众多的 Gryffindor 朋友来说， Tom 是一个例外，但只是朋友里面的例外。在三年级的时候，他不再把 Tom 介绍成自己的哥哥，但 Tom 觉得，他愚蠢的 Gryffindor 大脑还是这么想的。

但如果 Weasley 能发现，其他人也会发现。是时候把感染源除掉，直到他的血液变回正常的颜色了。他们在 Hogwarts 呆的时间马上就要结束了。这个念头，也许 Harry 允许 Tom 从他身上得到更多，该结束了。

从三年级以来， Tom 一直在雇一个勇敢但不是很高尚的 Gryffindor 告诉自己有关 Harry 的任何感情方面的消息。那个 Gryffindor 从没带回任何同性爱情相关的消息。 Tom 有一个引诱 Harry 陷入爱情的想法，但所有的引诱必须有一个基础，任何基础都行。

“ 我们在聊我不想你去跟 Ginny 约会。 ”Tom 说，坦白了事实。让 Harry 知道自己的感情不像解脱，而像一个见不到底的自由落体。

Harry 否认的很快。 “ 兄弟，我不打算和 Ginny 约会。跟她约会会感觉很奇怪，她就像是我的一个小妹妹，并且她还是 Ron 的妹妹。 ”

“ 就像我像是你的哥哥一样？ ”

Harry 停下来，转身看他。 Tom 也停下来，尽量面无表情地对上了他的视线。

“ 如果你想这样的话。 ”Harry 说，他的眼神瞟过 Tom 的唇，他的下颚，他幽黑的眸子，试图找出他说这句话的原因。但他是 Harry ， Tom 知道他会把事情弄的水落石出，无论 Tom 怎么想。

“ 你是 …… 你是我的家人， Tom 。我们选择了彼此，并且我从没有后悔过。 ” 他停下来，吞咽着。 “ 我需要去揍 Ron 吗？他说了什么？ ”

Tom 叹了口气。 Harry 的话跟他心里的想法一样，但家庭对他来说并不意味着兄弟关系。 “ 没，只是些陈年往事。走吧。 ”

他旋转脚跟，更快地朝城堡走去，忽略了 Harry 想要交流的企图。就算以这种速度走会城堡都需要五分钟， Tom 不想看到 Harry ，或者自己在水中的倒影。他渴望能走的更快，但他不是自己希望能成为的神。这番对话足够把他心中过于人性化的感觉剔除。

“ 那就是 Cho 变成仓鼠的时候 ——”

Tom 回头，蹬着他。 Harry 落在了后面，但并不远，在 Tom 不想让他跟着的时候轻松地跟了上来。

“ 终于赶上你了。 ”Harry 说道，大步走近，直到跟 Tom 并肩而行。 Tom 默许了他的动作。

“ 我是说 Cho 确实变成了一只仓鼠，但那是四年级的一个事故，我以前跟你讲过，不过你大概不记得了。 ”

“ 我忘了。 ” 他记得，他记得住 Harry 跟他说过有关他喜欢的人的每一件事。他知道的越多，他就越容易做手脚，让他们远离 Harry 。

“ 虽然没有什么值得我想 Cho 的 ——” 他剩余的句子被 Tom 的手掩在了嘴里。

“ 我不想听你提起 Cho ，你个白痴。 ” 不是现在。在这个非常时刻，他只想回到城堡，把那颗被 Harry 无意识拨动的心抛在这。 “ 我不想听你说 Ginny ，我不想听你说你对 Lavender 产生的生理反应，以及你上个周三是如何觉得她性感。 ”

Harry 的手抬起来，一只盖在 Tom 掩在他嘴唇的手上，另一只搭在他的手腕上。慢慢地，他把 Tom 的手从嘴唇上拉开，但没有放手，轻轻地抓着他。他的手上有魁地奇后的热度， Tom 的手背几乎感觉不到 Harry 手上童年时期留下的疤痕。他觉得自己被困在一个幽闭的地方，又感觉他们周围的空间延伸的太远了。

“ 我喜欢的人你从来没有喜欢过。 ”Harry 说，翡翠的眼睛流露出的光比他的话语温柔。 “ 你和 Ron 谈论的这个未来也是一样的吗？ ”

Tom 从牙缝里挤道。 “ 是，你的品味烂的出奇。你想变得开心不需要她。如果你想成为 Weasley 家的一份子，你已经是了，你不需要跟他们中的一个结婚，你不需要跟任何人约会。 ” 他停住了，尽管他十分希望自己说的都是真的，他自己都很难去相信这些话。最好的谎言是骗过你自己，并且很久以前他就意识到 Harry 的青春期不能没有浪漫。一个枯燥无味，无聊的浪漫，伴随着爱情和鲜花。他也许会以他的父母给孩子们命名。

Harry 的手指紧紧包紧了 Tom 的手。

“Tom ，我 ——”Harry 扬起下巴，带着 Gryffindor 的勇气， “ 如果你不希望我去约会，你得给我另一个选择。 ”

“ 你是直的。 ”Tom 钝钝地说，没能立刻利用 Harry 隐晦的暗示。

Harry 有一瞬不敢去直视他的眼睛。 “ 我不，不完全是。我跟 Ron 亲吻过一次，感觉很好，但不像是跟女孩的那种，我会更游刃有余。我只有一个男人想追，然后我发现你不喜欢。我以为如果你想要的话你会说些什么，你总是会为你想要的东西说些什么。 ”

“ 我该怎么说？ ”Tom 问， “ 即使我知道你会对一个男人感兴趣，我对你选择的朋友的性格太了解了。他们人很友好，他们是 Gryffindor ，他们接受你给予的而不是索求一切。并且你跟我说过很多次，占有欲非常恶心，并且你还不能接受如果我拥有你了我永远不会放手。 ” 安静地，把他的手再一次放到 Harry 唇上，但这次只是轻柔地摩擦着他柔软的下唇，他说： “ 我不是什么好人，不管这些年你改变了我多少，你不会在我心里占有一席之地。 ”

“ 我从不认为我有过， ”Harry 说， Tom 能感觉到他咽了下口水，走近了一步，拉着 Tom 的手放到自己脸颊上。 “ 操， Tom ，如果我想要好生活，我不会让你进入我生活一丝一毫。不需要提醒，我知道你的占有欲 —— 你把我身边的人赶走，好像这是什么体育运动一样，你不能指望我没有发现。但更多时候，如果一个是你不太上心的人，另一个是爱并且需要的人，你会妥协。我不会爱上你，如果你从没有让我有自己的生活方式，如果你不认同我的道德底线。但你都做到了，即使有时候相当欠扁。 ”

“ 一句话里同时向我表白并且骂我？如果这是你对浪漫的看法，就算没有我的介入，你跟其他人的感情也会失败。 ”Tom 说，说不出他实际上应该说出的话。

他向前迈了一步，跨过他们之间最后一点空隙，然后把 Harry 拉进了怀里。 Harry 没有一点反抗，相反，他的牙齿撞上了 Tom 的，他饶有趣味的笑化作了激情。 Tom 没打算温柔， Harry 也是，抱紧 Tom 的头，贴着他的身体加重了这个吻。 Tom 也是，他想把自己的触碰留在 Harry 每一寸肌肤上，轻扫每一寸不属于自己的肌肤。早些时候， Tom 没能从咒 Ron 身上找到满足感，但这个吻比那个咒语更让人满意。这是狩猎的胜利，他目前为止获得的最高的分数，是让别人投降的乐趣。他向这个傻傻的，奇妙的，试图让他变得好脾气，试图让他不再冷酷无情的男人投降，因为比起看着敌人眼中的光熄灭，他更想拥有他。

Tom 让 Harry 退开一点找到呼吸，然后在他的唇上呢喃道： “ 我想你已经知道你是唯一一个进入我心里的人 —— 唯一一个能够做到这个点人。你会毁了我，但我不想看到你跟除我以外的其他人在一起。 ”

Harry 把他们的额头贴在一起，依然在喘着气。 “ 告诉我这一切都是真的，否则我不会跟你在一起。 ”

“ 我会尽可能让它是真的，如果我做不到，你能找到方法帮我留住你。 ”

“ 该死的， ”Harry 说，他的声音很轻，他在 Tom 唇上留下的吻更软。 “ 我们都逼迫对方妥协了这么久，接下来还有十年，二十年，一辈子？ ”

难以置信的困难，但也难以置信的值得。 Tom 想知道是不是在另一个平行宇宙，他和 Harry 也在那么早就相遇。梅林，他原本可以成为一个巨他妈了不起的黑魔王。但当他再次俯身亲吻 Harry 时，这些念头都消失了。自我反思很好，但 Harry 的舌留在他嘴里， Tom 追逐着它，直到感觉周围的空气都消失了， Harry 发出细小的呻吟。

“ 只是说一下，我还是想要孩子。 ” 贴着 Tom 的唇， Harry 最后埋怨道。

“ 几十年后我们可以从孤儿院领养一个孩子。 ”Tom 回答。

“ 有了孩子你能成为更好的候选人。 ”Harry 指出，但这并没有反驳 Tom 的观点。

在 Harry 的吻还没有停下的时候， Tom 看到自己未来五年，十年甚至二十年的计划分崩离析，直到他把 Harry 写进里面。这会改变他的计划，他，因为 Harry 会离他更近，会看到他的一些计划中的残忍。他能看到多年以后的争论，胜利，坦白，妥协，与这个忠诚到愚蠢，令人敬佩的男人一起。这是疯狂的想法，但这是有 Harry 愿意跟他一起的疯狂梦境。

 

“ 我想，你有一辈子的时间说服我， ”Tom 说，试图露出一个假笑，但出现的却是一个微笑。


End file.
